Is it destiny?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: A simple moment became more.


Hi everybody, I decide to share with you a one-shot, something different, I hope you will like it. Mai Hime doesn't belong to me. I only have a brain (it better to have one xD)

* * *

Natsuki came to a bar in centre of Kyoto, she needed some strong drink after her sister's weeding, but mostly it was a long day. She couldn't even feel her feet, these high heels were killing, and her dress was scratching; in an inappropriate way some parts of her body. She will never let her mother choose her clothes. She wasn't a doll even though; she was a big daddy girl. And seeing in one day, all her family, asking if she was with someone, was simply depressing. Yes she was single, alone, with nobody to share; her life and her happiness. Her past lover was…not really one; they used each other to fill their respective emptiness. But in reality they never love each other. So been separate, and break up was an easy task.

She entered in the bar, and went directly to the counter.

"I don't want to talk, just drinking a lot, to forget a moment my problem that just all I ask..." A Kyoto-Ben beauty warned the brunette who sat next to her. Kruger kind of surprise didn't complain. It was the reason she came here. She asked the bartender a bottle of cold beer, and she waited patiently; looking around her.

* * *

**_Few minutes later._**

"I saw my future husband cheating me with my best friend." An inebriated crimson beauty said, her drinking buddy was simply cringed.

"Ouch, they are such a bastard and bitch! If I saw them, I will kick their asses! It's not a way to treat someone." Shizuru smiled about the outburst, nobody defended her like that, and it was a complete stranger who did it. Her heart bled to this reality.

"It will be great to have a friend like you, faithful, nice, kind, reliable."

"I'm not that perfect." The brunette laughed awkwardly, scratching her chin. "But what's happened? You seem sad, but...I don't know..."

"It doesn't bother me at first, because I don't love him and she wasn't a real friend. I just was stupid to accept this situation. I always obey other before me." Shizuru revealed about that drama, she pinched the bridge of her nose and she felt a warm hand on her, she watched attentively the brunette who removed instantly her hand.

"Aw…err…so…why are you with them? I mean…you are beautiful, nice and probably intelligent. You can have better. "

"…I…" Fluster, the tea drinker pondered her own words.

"I know, it's none of my business…I know...I'm too curious…sorry…" Natsuki interrupted herself with a rumble.

"No it just the first time…somebody ask me what I feel…it's just disturbing for me…I'm weird isn't it?"

"NO! Of course not! I am weirder….I mean, not in bad way, but neither in good. I'm not a creepy." Shizuru stayed silent, raising one's eyebrows in response, and she laughed freely for the first time in her long life. It was so refreshing, and natural, she was finally living. She can show her true feelings, instead of lying with a fake smile.

"All my life, people dictate what I have to do. First, it was my parents; I have to do what they want. Studying medicine, playing piano, I accept it because it was natural for me to obey my parents. After that, they give me no choice, but to marry this man, it was a great opportunity for win more money."

"You didn't choose him, it was your parents?" The emerald woman asked surprised, she didn't know they were still remained some arrange marriage in these days. And Shizuru didn't deserve that type of love.

"Yes,"

"Me and my big mouth…I'm sorry...we can talk about some others light subjects. Err…did you see…errr… "

"My parents said it was my fault if my man wasn't content with me. I wasn't a good wife. I have to leave with it." Shizuru continued and her friend was speechless, what kind of parents are they. Hers was annoying, but they accepted who she was.

"How could they say that, it's not your fault? This man didn't know the chance he just lost. I barely know you. But I already know you are special."

"Ookini, you are really nice."

"I...well..."

"And cute. That why I escape." The chestnut woman smiled happily, it was a real compliment, it wasn't for gaining something in return. She could feel it in her soul.

"So you name is Shizuru, and you are studying in College or you practice medicine?" The brunette asked a bit curious.

"I'm a cop." Natsuki watched incredulous her interlocutor, she wasn't the type to wear a badge and gun, she was so elegant. So Kruger added:

"Really? Wow, it's so…"

"Surprising?" Shizuru finished with a smirked. it wasn't the first time when she announced her real job, that people were speechless, and everybody saw her like a fragile and polite human being since college. She can only be a model, rich, head of industry, or actress. Her parents agreed to let her doing this job, because they thought she will give up that absurd idea. And, she will take their company. But that never happened. And she was glad to keep that only important thing in her life.

"No! It's terribly hot! I mean…well…I wouldn't be bothered if you arrest me." She emphasised with a blush. Kruger growled to herself, she was a pervert. If that goddess was afraid, it will be probably all her own fault.

"I'm not sure you will still saying that, I'm kind of persistent, I never let a criminal to run away from me. Never."

"It sounds dirty."

"Because you think about handcuffs? Or I pushed you against my car or a wall?" Some erotic picture popped into her head, she shook her head to remove them.

"Ara? You are that type of person? A Submissive ?"

"No-nononoNO! I…just…it just…Shizuru it's not funny!" Natsuki pouted when her friend laugh at her.

"Kannin na…you are so cute when you blush."

"Well; I find your accent really sexy." This time; Kruger flirted back, and it was the crimson woman; who blushed shyly.

"Ookini, nevertheless, Natsuki is trying to seduce me?"

"Perhaps? But I have no chance with you, so I would like to thank you, I pass a really good time but I will go now. Tomorrow I have to go to Tokyo; my boss will kill me if I don't come back to work."

"Wait! You didn't tell about your job."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot. I'm an ambulancier. I really have to go." Natsuki greeted politely her interlocutor. Shizuru caught her wrist before she leave, and asked almost in pleading voice. "Can you stay with me a little longer, please? I don't want to…be…alone…again." Kuga bit her lips, it was a great temptation that innocent proposal, she will give everything to spend the night with that beauty. Unfortunately, she was like a friend…not…more. She was never popular with girls, that won't change today. But Shizuru was a good person, really kind, she was willing to accept anything; because she deserved it. With a smile, she accepted:

"My hotel is not far from here, we can go now?"

"Yes…." Shizuru took her belongings and went ahead to pay her consummation. Natsuki was already pay hers, and she was fidgeting, she realized what she just saying. Hotel? Together? Alone? Sharing one bed? Was she will be able to restrain herself; from jumping on the goddess? When her new friend caught staring at her nice curve of her body, she stared attentively the floor.

"Why do you thing you have any chance with me? You are beautiful. I didn't tell you but I'm gay and you are my type. And it's reciprocating your feelings." Shizuru whispered seductively. Natsuki swallowed hard, it was certainly a joke...a terrible joke...but still one...

"…oh…really?"

"Yes, now you're thinking about ripping my clothes off,"

"Whaaa…what? No…"

"I see you licking your lips, and your eyes look me up and down. Can we go now?"

"Er…yes.."

* * *

**_Next morning._**

Shizuru, woke up early in the morning. Sunlight, accompanied her movements. She was sleepy about the activities of her previous night. She turned to side, and felt coldness. She opened her eyes, and saw her friend was already leaving. She was sad, that night of passion was unforgettable, it was the first time she thought somebody cared about her, and it was already over. She stretched her naked body, she sighed.

Shizuru was surprise to discover some red roses and croissant on her side of her bed. She took the flowers, and smelled their perfume. She noticed a card, and didn't lost time to read it. Her heart swelled in delight when she read these kind words.

_Hi my angel,_

_I'm so sorry to leave you without any warning, but I can't miss my train, and my parents want to talk with me before I leave. That night was fantastic, I will never forget it. You are a marvellous and strong person Shizuru, you don't have to think the contrary. Or I will beat who dare to saying the contrary. I really didn't want to leave you, I didn't know if I'm the only to think there is something happen between us. Be with you was so right. I'm not some stalker, if it was nothing for you, only pleasure, I can live with it. I just want to give you my number, just in case; you wanted to see me again. I can come to __Kyoto__ during my holidays, or if you visit someday __Tokyo__, I will be your guide. Or if you preferred, we can remained friend. I don't want to give you any pressure._

_With love Natsuki._

"You are a baka Natuki, of course our feelings are mutual. I have to use my luck for our future destiny." Shizuru took her phone and dialled a number. After a moment, she spoke politely:

"Hello Mister Wang, it's me Shizuru Viola. Yes, it's about your job to enter in your police station, the offer is still available?

I know Tokyo need more officers. You don't have to thank me; really. It's also a good opportunity for me. Thanks again for your offer." Shizuru finished her conversation; next, she ate a croissant and smiled. She was really happy. She can wait to see her Natsuki.


End file.
